


take care

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: "You won't take care of yourself, so I will."
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 18





	take care

Bennett sighs when he finds Melanie asleep at her desk again one night. He had thought he told her to go to bed earlier, when she had mentioned how tired she was, but he guesses he needed to have specified actual bed, not just working on reports. 

He picks her up, out of her chair, realizing just how light she is-he'll make sure to at least put food by her, but whether she eats it or not....

He brushes those thoughts off, placing Mel down in her bunk. He kisses her head, before tucking her into bed. "You won't take care of yourself, so I will..." He smiles gently, before moving to the door, turning off the lights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
